


Death

by legolastariel



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Death, M/M, POV Death, but no one's dying, confused yet?, not a death story, well yes it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10017467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolastariel/pseuds/legolastariel
Summary: Rick is gravely wounded and Daryl sits vigil at his side. But they are not alone.Death comes calling.Daryl's blue eyes start to scan the room nervously and I see his entire body tense up.Does he know I’m here?“Ya can’t have ‘im!”He seems to be talking to an empty room, but this action answers my question. He does know I’m here or at least senses the presence of danger, of an invisible threat. Not at all surprising – he has always had that sixth sense when it came to Rick Grimes and his partner’s well-being has been a priority to Daryl for as long as they’ve known each other. And I am danger, I am a threat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one is unbeta'ed, since stylepoints is still busy with another one of my stories (and probably a pile of twdobsessive's works LOL), so sorry for the typos and grammar errors. 
> 
> Let me know what you think, please!

**Death**

 

Daryl sits vigil next to Rick’s bed, watching closely as his wounded lover’s chest rises and falls as though his supervision is required for the steady rhythm to continue.   
He holds the younger man’s hand and caresses it tenderly, both gestures far more gentle than I would have expected from someone growing up on _the wrong side of town,_ as they say.   
His blue eyes start to scan the room nervously and I see his entire body tense up. 

Does he know I’m here?

         “Ya can’t have ‘im!”

He seems to be talking to an empty room, but this action answers my question. He _does_ know I’m here or at least senses the presence of danger, of an invisible threat. Not at all surprising – he has always had that sixth sense when it came to Rick Grimes and his partner’s well-being has been a priority to Daryl for as long as they’ve known each other. And I _am_ danger, I _am_ a threat. 

I’ve had many names over the centuries – names for something that doesn’t really require one, for who would want to call me by it, who would want to talk to me at all? Nevertheless, my favorite one was Hades, a long time ago in ancient Greece.   
_ Death  _ just sounds so mundane. 

         “Ain’t his time!”

Daryl’s voice is firm and determined and I cannot help but envy him for that deep, raspy baritone. By rights I should have a voice like that, but again – who would I talk to? People usually don’t feel like chatting when I come to call.   
The narrow cat eyes still wander through the room incessantly while he clutches Rick’s hand.

         _“No, it’s not his time. Don’t worry, Daryl. I’m not here to claim the man you love. Not today anyway.”_

The archer releases his breath in what seems to be a relieved sigh. Did he hear me? And if he did, does he believe the promise I just made? Who in their right mind would trust Death himself? 

But then – Rick and Daryl are not among those who fear me. They don’t like me, naturally, but Death doesn’t frighten them. Only to be separated from each other and having to watch loved members of their family being taken away from them is what fills their hearts with dread.   
And as always I get the blame, although the moment of a mortal’s passing is not even for me to decide. I merely collect, so to speak.   
Yet if Rick keeps challenging me the way he’s done in the past, I might be inclined to make an exception and take matters into my own hands. The man has become far too daring, too arrogant and, damn him, Death defying for my liking. 

He never backs down, stands his ground, causes one landslide after the other if he feels that needs to be done to keep his people alive. He does know fear, but he fights it for the sake of those he cares for and one has to respect that, even admire. And why should Fear be better off than I am? We’re not getting any respect in return from that man and I won’t hold my breath, no pun intended.  

His actions and the consequences of these actions, while Daryl remained loyally by his side no matter what disaster he led them into, have called me to this couple’s side many times.   
The world they are living in now has me working overtime and I was with them too many times for my own liking to take beloved people away from them. I’ve seen their grief, I’ve seen their despair and fury. They have fought countless battles, have been in more tight situations than I can even count, but despite all this they never lost themselves, their humanity, the part deep down inside that is _good._

There were moments I was almost afraid to be sent for one of them. Moments when their bodies were injured, moments when their souls were. Either could have robbed them of the ability, the _will_ to go on, but they pulled through and were granted extra time.   
Once in a while mankind gets to go through times like these. It’s a test to see who will survive – not just stay alive, _survive_. And those two did. They still care, they still believe in the good in man, they know loyalty, honesty and love. No matter how many times a day I’m called someplace else to gather another misfortunate soul, I keep coming back to them.   
Can Death take a shine to mere mortals? Well, I think I do – sue me. Even Death gets lonely sometimes, for it is rather difficult to make friends in my business. 

And a friendship and undying devotion like those two share I haven’t come across in centuries. It has got to be admired, for it is as precious and rare as those gems the mortals treasure so much, but its worth is beyond measure. 

There are tears in Daryl’s eyes all of a sudden. He still senses me close, still fears for me to break my promise and take his beloved with me. It was not my intention to scare him. I better leave now – we’ll meet again soon enough, there is no doubt in my mind about that. 

He runs a hand tenderly and soothingly over Rick’s curls and the gesture touches me. Not even Death is without emotions.   
I make a mental note to have a talk with the boss as soon as possible. Maybe I can talk Him into a little deal, persuade Him that those two have earned a bonus – and if all else fails, I’m gonna bribe Him. Not sure that will work, but it’s worth a try. 

I know I can’t ask Him to let those two live forever and that may not even be their wish, considering the world they live in. But a simple act of mercy should not be too much to ask.   
The simple guarantee that when the time comes for one of them, I’ll be allowed to take the other one at the exact same moment, so neither will have to suffer the loss of the other. This is the greatest mercy I’ve got to offer. 

         “Promise me!”

I’m stunned. Is this mortal able to read Death’s mind? I look into Daryl’s shadow blue eyes and I’m fascinated. A truly intriguing personality lies beyond these blue depths and I salute to Rick for his ability to do what so many before him failed at – _see._ See the true colors of Daryl Dixon. He couldn’t have found a better man to share his life. 

They are the perfect match. Both strong at body and mind to fight side by side, to look out for and protect each other – and others. Yet opposites in so many ways that they compliment each other, become one perfect whole as long as they are together. They belong together. They need to be together. Like day and night. War and peace. Good and bad. Light and darkness. Opposites have the curious habit to not only attract, but to only exist as long as the other one does. There would be no day without night, no peace without war – and there will be no Rick Grimes without Daryl Dixon. And vice versa. 

         _“I promise.”_

          “Gonna hold ya ta this.” 

         _“I know you will.”_

You have to admire someone who bravely bargains with Death and comes out on top. 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> There is sort of like a sequel:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10879710  
> Judgement Day
> 
> When Death keeps his side of the bargain ...

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019465) by [legolastariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolastariel/pseuds/legolastariel)




End file.
